Life's first Death-game
by the god of gods
Summary: Hi doing this for someone but Sinon in sao as is all the other people you would expect Kirito is gonna be an ass for some of the story and I plan on doing at least 3 chapters for each floor of Aincrad lets see if I can actually do it (I bet not) and btw this is KiritoXSinon cuz I was told to make it that
1. Chapter 1

Life's first Deathgame

 **Hi there it's me whatever I decide to go by now and days, anyways i'm here to write some SAO Fanfic cuz I lost a bet to a friend but I don't mind the show and manga arnt that bad, well that's my own oppion so yeah chapter 1 and sorry if this hard to read just let me know in the comments or reviews or whatever there called.**  
 **Latter :P**

Chapter 1: Day 1

Kazuto closed his door and locked it, he sighed walking over to his bed before throwing him self on it. He looked over his computer and sighed before staring up at the ceiling " Just a couple more days...till the SAO servers go online" He turned his head to look back at his computer he got up and walked over to his desk and pulled his chair out and sat down, he shook the mouse till the screen came out of rest mode and scrolled to the top of the page he was on where a giant timer was counting down the days,hours, minuets and, seconds till SAO was relesed the timer read " _2 Days 13 Hours 55 Minuets 34 Seconds Until Launch"_ Kazuto looked over at the Nevergear which he had recived for the beta test of the game and sighed once more before getting up and walking out of his room to go get something to eat.

After eating Kazuto went back up to his room and layed down falling asleep almost immediately unaware of what he and 10,00 other people would soon have to face. The death game that is Sword Art Online, a deathgame that if you died there that was it no respawn nothing just death. this game would be resonceable for the deaths of almost four thousand people

A black haird girl laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling waiting to go get the game that she was some what excited for away from her life after school, away from her bullies,knowing this she almost couldn't wait. She turned to her wall and sighed before getting up to get a late-night snack she was looking trough her kitchen for something small to eat. After searching for abour three minuets she found a small candy bar, she ate it rather quickly and went back to bed, but before laying back down she looked over to a drawer and sighed before laying back down and falling back to sleep.

and with the time counting down everyone awaited what they thought would be the next hit of the century but little did they know they where just sighing up for there doom.

 **Ending is a little wirde but what'ev see you guys soon most likly cuz my friend will almost defeintly make me write morw, that BAKA XD**  
 **well later.**

 **P.S. I'll try to make the next one longer**

 **\- KAMI**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, Kami here again doing chapter 2 like the writing slave that I am...well back to writing lel**  
 **also if you have any suggestions do put them in the comments. K thx**

 **P.S: skiped foward a day**

Chapter 2: Link START!

Kazuto woke up slowly and looked at his alarm clock "12:45 P.M...CRAAAAAAP" He yelled as he bolted out of bed running down stairs to quickly grab something to eat before running upstairs to put his school uniform on and running out the door grabing his bike and riding as fast as he could all the way up to his school, The moment he rode into the school gates he practically slamed his bike into the bike rack, and running into the school and immediately ran to his class. Kazuto stopped at the door and opened it the moment he did so he heard from the class room " your late agaun " after that some laughs where heard and Kazuto entered and took his seat and started to doze off until class was over.  
After a long day and boring day of school Kazuto gathered up his stuff and started to home on his bike he was takeing his time before loging on today, he decided to take a new route home. although on this route home he heard some girls having a conversation which he didn't pay much attention until he heard a girl scream and that's when Kazuto went to go investagate it,when he got there he found a girl with black hair curled up on the ground with three girls standing about a foot infront of her with a airsoft gun pointed at her then one of the girls to the right of the girl AS Gun "Hey, hey asada it didn't need to come to his all we wanted was to borrow some cash it didn't have to be this hard" when Kazuto heard this he became ferious but he thought he had to stop this some how he yelled the first thing that came to mind "HEY Offercer someones getting mugged In the ally!" when the girls heard this they amiditaly ran off aftter a couple seconds Kazuto ran up t the girl asked "um hey you alright" she didn't answer for a couple of seconds it was clear that she was having a panic attack and she was also crying but eventuly she didn't answer with "Y-yes t-thank you"

"it's no problem are you going to be okay?"  
"um...yeah"she answered  
Kazuto sighed and took a look at his watch and said to him self"Yeah I got time, um hey you want me to walk you home"  
She took a bit to answer"Y-yes please...and thank you again"

Kazuto chuckled a bit"don't mention it, here" He said holding his hand out"come on lets get going"

She gingerly took his hand and they started walking. It took Kazuto to make it to the girls house which was longer then he expected turned out she lived in a apartment complex about seventeen minuets away from his house but before he left the girl asked  
"Um...if I can ask, what's your name?" She said looking down before Kazuto left  
"Im Kazuto Kirigaya, what about you"

"Oh, im Shino Asada...and thank you again"

"like I said don't mention it, well later shino see ya around some time"He said running off to his house

After he was Shino closed her door and locked it along with before getting out of her school uniform and grabing her nevergear and setting up sao and then she just sat there waiting for the servers to launch.

The moment Kazuto got home he threw off his school coat and tie ran upstairs and into of his room and also set up sao and started the wait until the launch of the servers, he went to his computer and checked the website "00 Days 00 Hours 12 Minuets 10 Seconds until servers are live" he sighed and sat down in his chair for a bit.

 **11 minuets later**

Kazuto got up out of his chair and put the bulky helm that is the nevergear on and laid down on his bed and waited the last couple seconds as was everyone else that was perepared to go into this game and as that last second ticked multiple people said this two words that sent them into this deathgame 

"LINK START!"

and it started after logging in Kirito ran down the streats trying to get to the good hunting spots as fast as he could, but when he ran into a ally way a red haired guy called out to him  
"Heeeeeeeey!" he caught up to kirito " hey you look like you know your way around, Oh your a beta tester arn't you well if you don't mind teaching me how to play, i'm kinda new" the guy said  
He sighed but decieded that I would be fun" Yeah sure come on"

 **And I'm gonna end it there, sorry if the convesations sound a bit weird not that good of a writer but\\_(-_-)_/ hope y'all injoyed and comment down below for suggestions**  
 **and as always gonna try to make the next one longer.**

 **Oh also just decided to change the font anyways**

 **~KAMI**


End file.
